My Coffee Latte
by armys00
Summary: apakah cinta dalam sekejap itu ada? dan bagaimana taehyung mempertanggungjawabkan cintanya terhadap jungkook? dan apakah pengemar rahasia jungkook akan menghancurkan taehyung?


.

.

Title : My coffee Latte

Author: Amndarhdh

Main Cast : VKook (V & Jungkook)

Genre : Rate M, YAOI!

Note : Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata atau alur yang menyerupai dan tokoh yang sama di harapkan untuk tidak **BASH, COPYCAT, FLAME.**

Hope u like it ^^

.

.

"taehyung-ah~" teriak seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut coklat dan memiliki wajah yang tampan ini, langsung menghampiri sang adik tercinta.

"hyung!" balas teriak namja yang mempunyai kulit putih susu dan bibir yang sedikit tebal juga hidung yang sangat sempurna semakin menunjukan bahwa dirinya seseorang yang tak kalah tampan dari kakaknya ini.

"bagaimana kuliah mu di L.A?" tanya seokjin yang langsung membantu mengangkat barang barang milik taehyung.

"hum.. biasa saja aku benci dengan wanita wanita penggoda hahaha" dengan tertawa yang khas taehyung tersenyum bahagia, bagaimana tidak? Hampir 2 tahun ia melanjutkan pendidikannya di L.A tentu saja ia merindukan kota tercintanya,Seoul.

"oh iya kau sudah sarapan? Kau pasti cape hyung akan mengajak mu ke tempat wanita wanita meggoda" dengan nada candaan renyah seokjin mulai melangkahkan diri dan menyimpan barang barang taehyung di mobilnya.

"Kau serius?! Hei aku sudah kenyang melihatnya di L.A aku tidak mau!" dengan nada kaget taehyung spontan melototkan matanya dan langsung duduk di jok mobil kakaknya tersebut dengan sedikit membanting pintu mobil.

"hey hey jangan di anggap serius, aku akan mengajak mu ketempat yang sangat nyaman sekali kau hanya bisa merasakan nyamannya suasana disana sambil menghirup aroma aroma kopi yang nikmat" jawab seokjin sambil menyalakan mesin mobil sport miliknya sendiri.

"hah~ kau tidak bisa menipu ku~ kau kan sangat menyukai bau bau alcohol dan wanita wanita penggoda cih dosa apa aku memiliki kakak sepertimu menjijikan" jawab taehyung sambil memutarkan kedua bola matanya dengan tangan yang menyilang di dadanya

"ah terserah kau begini gini juga ini kakak mu tau! Sudah lah ayo berangkat aku bosan mendengar kocehan dari mulut mu terussss saja menjelek jelekan ku"

* * *

"ahh kerja lagi aku bosan eommaaa" rengekan seorang namja berwajah cantik, berkulit putih, dan memiliki rambut berwarna hitam pekat ditambah postur tubuh yang tidak kalah imut dari anak gadis hal ini sangat tidak menunjukan bahwa ia namja bahkan banyak yang menyangka kalo jungkook itu adalah seorang gadis remaja yang baru kelas 2 SMA tapi jungkook membantahnya ia namja seorang namja. sambil mepoutkan bibirnya yang mempunyai warna pink segar ini sambil melangkah menuju tempat pembuatan coffee.

Dengan lincahnya jungkook membuat coffee dengan lukisan lukisan indah di atas busa coffee latte aroma yang sangat kuat tercium oleh jungkook pun tersenyum mencium aroma coffee kesukaannya ini hal ini yang membuat jungkook sangat betah dengan pekerjaan sampingannya, jungkook seorang siswa dari sekola di daerah seoul. Kali ini jungkook melukis tokoh kartun pororo jungkook memiliki sisi kekanak kanakan tapi hal ini yang membuat jungkook sangat mencintai hidupnya sendiri.

"jungkook bisa kah kau mengantarkan coffee tersebut ke meja nomor 09?" teriak sorang pelayan di luar dapur jungkook.

"baiklah!" dengan sigap jungkook mengantarkan coffee buatannya tersebut.

' _siapapun yang mendapatkan coffee bergambarkan pororo ku dia sangat beruntung'_ bantin jungkook sambil melangkahkan diri menuju meja nomor 09.

"taehyung-ah apa kan yang ku bilang aku tidak bercanda padamu ini tempat sangat nyaman kan? Wangi kopinya pun sangat nyaman" kata seokjin menapat adik tercintanya taehyung

"aku kira kau akan mengajak ku ketempat yang kau katakana cih~ iya aku akui ini sangat nyaman" sambil terduduk nyaman taehyung melihat indahnya kota seoul di jendela yang di sediakan di café tersebut.

"pesanan datang tuan" kata jungkook yang langsung menyimpankan ke dua coffee buatannya ke meja taehyung dan seokjin

"ahh khamsahamnida" jawab seokjin dan langsung mengambil minuman miliknya

' _pororo ku akan di minum siapa ya?'_ batin jungkook dan langsung melihat keaarah taehyung yang sedang menatap kota seoul.

"taehyung ah ini minuman mu" kata seokjin dan langsung mensodorkan coffee yang bergambar pororo

"ah iya" taehyung pun langsung terbangun dari lamunan akan terhipnotis dengan keindahan seoul, ia pun langsung mengambil coffee nya.

' _ah ternyata dia….'_ Tanpa di sangka jungkook menatap taehyung dengan waktu yang lama ia melihat sudut ke sudut wajah taehyung _'tampan'_ batin jungkook yang terlamun akan ketampanan taehyung.

"hey lihat ini pororo… ini lucu sekali apa kau membuat ini sendiri" kata taehyung yang menatap jungkook yang sedang melamun melihatnya.

"annyeong?" sambil melambaikan tangannya taehyung berniat untung membangunkan jungkook dalam lamunannya.

"eh apa" jungkook pun tertunduk dan mulai salah tingkah saat ia tersadar bahwa taehyung sedang menatapnya

"yah kau malah melamun~ aku tanya apa kau membuat ini sendiri?" tanya taehyung kembali

Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil dan terlihat pipinya yang sedikit merah merona.

"wah kau pasti pintar menggambar ini sangat lucu sekali" sambil melihat coffee taehyung terkagum kagum melihat gambaran hasil jungkook tersebut.

"jungkook bisa kah kau membersihkan meja halaman depan" teriakan seorang maja tinggi yang memandakan ia adalah atasan café ini.

"baik tuan" teriak jungkook dan langsung memnundukan diri pada seokjin dan taehyung.

' _wajah yang cantik kekanak kanakn dan imut'_ batin taehyung yang melihat jungkook sampai akhirnya badan jungkook memudar akan kejauhan.

"hey kau kenapa?" tanya seokjin yang melihat juga kearah tatapan taehyung.

"wahhh.. kau melihatnya dengan serius mengapa? Ceritakan padaku" kata seokjin yang memudarkan lamunan taehyung

"ah sudah lah lupakan" kata taehyung yang terus menatap coffeenya jujur saja ia tidak tega untuk menghancurkan hasil seseorang yang ia tidak mengenalnya

Jungkook pun melangkah sambil membawa lap juga semprotan cairan untuk membersihkan meja. Dengan lincah tangan jungkook mengelap meja satu persatu dengan bersih hingga akhirnya jungkook harus membersihkan meja dekat dengan meja taehyung. Sesekali jungkook mencuri pandangan terhadap taehyung dan mengharapkan keajabian akan terjadi padanya juga taehyung. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran jungkook ia menganggumi seseorang yang ia tidak kenal jauh sebelumnya. Saat ia membersihkan meja dekat taehyung ia merasa gugup dan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

Taehyung hanya menatap jungkook sampai sampai coffeenya ia hiraukan karna tidak tega untuk di minum ia terus memperhatikan gerak gerik jungkook dengan terus mengagumi tubuhnya yang mungil dan wajahnya yang imut.

"taehyung-ah aku ke toilet bentar ya?" kata seokjin dan mulai pergi ke toilet tetapi ia di hiarukan taehyung.

' _siapa dia? Adakah namja secantik dia? Aku ingin mengenalnya dekat'_ batin taehyung dan mulai menghampiri jungkook ia melangkahkan dan memberanikan diri untuk mendekati jungkook.

Jungkook menyadari taehyung yang sedang menghampiri ' _oh tuhan apa yang akan terjadi'_ bantin jungkook yang terus menerus jantungnya berdebar 10x lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"butuh bantuan?" kata taehyung yang sampai di hadapan jungkook sambil memandang wajah jungkook dari rambut, kening, mata, hidung dan… _'oh my god please.. bibirnya begitu mengoda'_ batin taehyung yang langsung menutup matanya saat matanya tepat melihat bibir jungkook yang merah muda tersebut.

"a-ah t-tidak u-usah i-ini pekerjaan biasa ku" jawab jungkook yang terbatah batah menjawab pertanyaan seseorang yang ia kagumi beberapa menit yang lalu itu.

"baik lah, jika boleh siapa nama mu? M-mungkin aku ingin di ajarkan mengambar di atas coffee" tanya taehyung dengan lembut.

"j-jeon j-jungkook" kata jungkook dengan terbatah batah ia pun langsung menunduk dan pergi dengan berlari kecil menuju tempat belakang.

"hey tunggu aku tidak tau no mor.. hand..phone.. ah sial" kesal taehyung yang di tinggalkan jungkook begitu saja sambil mengacak acakan rambutnya.

' _kenapa tuhan menciptakan dia dengan wajah tampan aku sudah gila!'_ batin jungkook yang berjalan cepat.

Jungkook pun mengambil nafasnya yang panjang ' _bahkan aku lupa menanyakan namanya asihh jeon jung kook kau bodoh'_ batin jungkook yang langsung menacak ngacakan rambutnya dengan kesal ia terus menintip taehyung dari kejauhan jujur saja jungkook sangat mengaguminya.

"taehyung-ah mari pulang hey bisa kah kau menghabiskan coffeenya? Bahkan masih utuh kau gila aku membayar ini sangat mahal bodoh!" kata seokjin dengan kesal ia menatap taehyung

"tolong bungkuskan" jawab taehyung dengan nada datar

"kau memang bodoh mana bisa! Habiskan!" bentak seokjin kesal, taehyung pun mulai meminumnya dengan perlahan tanpa merusak gambar pororonya.

"ah sudah lah hyung kau ingin pulang ayo pulang" kata taehyung langsung menarik tangan seokjin dan menyimpan kertas di pinggir coffee buatan jungkook tersebut.

' _aku harap kau membacanya'_ batin taehyung

Mereka pun mulai meninggalkan café tersebut. Diam diam jungkook melihat kepergian taehyung _'aku harap ia datang lagi kesini'_ batin jungkook dan langsung menghampiri meja taehyung.

"hum.. apa ini" jungkook pun mulai mengambil kertas di pinggir coffee buatan jungkook, ia pun mulai membuka kertas tersebut.

 _ **-jungkook-**_

 _ **Aku ingin mengenal mu lebih banyak lagi~ jika kau mau tunggu aku di café ini lagi besok tenang saja aku akan datang sendiri ke**_

 _ **-taehyung-**_

Pipi jungkook mulai merah merona seperti bak kepiting rebus ia pun tanpa di sengaja membuat senyuman tersipu malu.

"ternyata namanya taehyung indahnya" kata jungkook yang mulai membersekan meja tersebut.

Ia melihat coffee bikinannya terlihat masih seperti belum di minum dan akhirnya ia berniat untuk mencicipi sedikit coffee bikinannya. Jungkook pun mulai meminum coffee tersebut dengan perlahan ' _ternyata lebih manis dari biasanya'_ batin jungkook dan langsung meminum coffee tersebut hingga habis karna kenikmatan meminum coffeenya.

* * *

Taehyung pun mulai merebahkan badannya di atas kasur miliknya begitu empuk dan nyaman itu yang ada di pikiran taehyung saat iya merbahkan dirinya di kasur. Tanpa di sangka ia memikirkan sesosok namja imut yang ada di café saat pagi tadi Tentu saja taehyung sedang memikirkan seseorang yang bernama jeon jung kook ia mengingat wajahnya yang tadi ia lihat dengan jelas betapa imutnya dirinya, taehyung pun mulai tersenyum saat mengingat bibirnya yang merah muda juga mengingat saat ia berkata namaya sendiri dengan terbatah batah ' _kau membuat ku gila jeon jung kook'_ batin taehyung dalam lamunan memikirkan seorang jeon jung kook.

' _apa dia membaca surat ku itu? Ah semoga saja ia baca'_ batin taehyung dengan tenang dan tersenyum manis, bahkan terlihat seperti senyuman sedang jatuh cinta.

' _tunggu? Perasaan apa ini? Cinta? Ah tidak mungkin… tapi aku baru pertama kali merasakan ini'_ batin taehyung dan mulai mengerutkan halisnya karna memikirkan itu

"tuan… silakan untuk mengunjungi nyonya besar untuk makan malam bersama" teriak seorang pelayan di balik pintu kamar taehyung

"neeee…" teriak taehyung dan mulai melangkahkan dirinya menuju ruang makan sang ibu.

* * *

KRIIIINGGGGG…..

"aishhh jam bodoh berhenti lah brisik" kesal jungkook sambil menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

' _sudah pagi… sebentar kayanya aku lupa sesuatu….tae-ta..e'_

"TAEHYUNGGGG! KYAAAA AKU TERLAMBATTTT"

Dengan buru buru jungkook pun loncat dengan semangatnya ia memasuki kamarmandinya sambil bernyanyi nyanyi riang jungkook sangat bahagia sekali hari ini tampak dari wajahnya yang begitu berseri.

"yang mana yah.. yang ini apa yang ini?" sambil memilih baju jungkook pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan kaos putih dengan jeket yang sedikit tebal dan celana selututnya tidak lupa juga ia menggunakan topi hiphop kesukannya berwarna putih dan hitam.

"ahhh sudah siap" sambil menyemprotkan farfume kesukannya ia pun berjalan menuju luar rumah.

" _aku harap aku tidak terlambat"_ batin jungkook dan mulai untuk melangkahkan dirinya menuju café tempat ia bekerja kebetulan di hari sabtu jungkook libur bekerja karna hari kerjanya adalah senin rabu dan jumat.

Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya taehyung pun tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui ia akan menemui seseorang yang ia kagumi beberapa menit itu.

"ahhh jung kook aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan surat yang ku berikan" kata taehyung sambil mencerminkan dirinya sendiri ia pun memilih menggunakan baju kaos berwarna putih juga jeket baseball dan celana warna hitam panjang semakin menambah kesan cool taehyung.

"baik lah setidaknya aku tidak terlalu norak" sambil merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit kebasahan taehyung mulai mengambil kunci mobil dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"eommaaaa aku pergi sebentar ya" teriak taehyung dalam rumahnya yang sangat mewah.

"iya sayang hati hati" balas ibu tercinta taehyung dan seokjin.

Dengan pasti taehyung menyalakan mesin mobilnya yang berwarna putih polos.

' _ku bawakan apa ya? Bunga? Ah tidak mungkin! Aku seperti pacaran saja ini kan Cuma bertemu saja kkk~'_ senyum taehyung pun menghiasi lamunannya iya mengira bahwa dirinya begitu berlebihan.

Dari kejauhan taehyung melihan seorang jungkook yang tengah asik melihat sekelilingnya dia duduk tepat di tempat duduk yang saat itu taehyung dan seokjin kunjungi ' _kau membacanya syukur lah'_ batin taehyung sambil tersenyum senang.

Jungkook pun melihat kearah mobil berwarna putih ia melihat seorang namja tampan dan tinggi dengan jaket baseballnya ' _oh tuhan tampannya dia'_ batin jungkook sambil tersipu malu.

Taehyung mulai menghampiri jungkook yang sedang melihatnya dari kejauhan taehyung pun memberikan senyuman manisnya pada namja imut ini, jungkook hanya membalas senyuman taehyung dan jungkook pun mulai mengeluarkan pipi nya yang merah bagaimana tidak di senyumi oleh seorang namja tampan.

"sudah menunggu lama?" tanya taehyung dan mulai duduk dengan posisi menatap jungkook

"t-tidak baru saja aku datang" sambil menjawab jungkook menunduk malu.

"hey kalo ngomong itu lihat orangnya" taehyung pun mulai menaikan dagu jungkook hingga membuat jungkook semakin gugup.

"b-baiklah, aku harus manggil mu apa?" tanya jungkook dengan perlahan menatap taehyung

"untuk mu terserah hyung atau taehyung atau tae atau v ah taerserah kau" jawab taehyung sambil memberikan senyuman mautnya

' _oh tuhaaaannn aku tidak kuat melihatnya'_ batin jungkook sambil menundukan diri kembali

"ok aku panggil hyung saja ya"jawab jungkook dengan susah payah ia menatap taehyung

"huum boleh lah, kau seperti masih muda berapa umur mu?"

"u-mur? Aku 18 tahun"

"sungguh? Wahh… kau lebih muda dari ku pantas saja wajah mu begitu imut dan baby face"

"a-ah tidak juga"

Mereka pun saling bertanya mau pun menjawab tentang dirinya sendiri taehyung dan jungkook pun larut dalam kehangatan obrolan mereka, bahkan jungkook mulai berusaha tidak canggung lagi bersama taehyung.

"oh iya hyung kau ingat coffee mu waktu kemarin tidak habis apa tidak di minum?" tanya jungkook

"aku meminumnya tapi hanya sedikit aku tidak tega melihat gambaran mu hancur kkk~ wae?" jawab taehyung dengan santai

"M-MWO?" jungkook pun mengingat kejadian kemarin bukannya 'kemarin aku habiskan coffee tersebut dan b-berarti a-aku…. Berciuman secara t-tidak langsung' jungkook pun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"kookie wae?" tanya taehyung yang menarik kedua tangan jungkook

"wooo… lihat wajah mu begitu merah merona kkk~" tawa taehyung pun semakin membuat jungkook malu ia pun muali mepout kan bibirnya yang terlihat menggoda di mata taehyung.

"yakkk.. aku seperti ingin mencium bibir mu jika kau mepoutkan seperti itu kookie-ah"

"hyungieee ishh" wajah jungkook pun mulai memerah dengan kejadian ini ' _mencium? Tanpa tidak langsung atu telah mencium mu~~ ah sial pantas saja kemarin begitu manis'_ batin jungkook dan melihat ke arab bibir tebal taehyung ia menelan salivanya dengan kasar.

"hey apa yang kau lihat?" tanya taehyung dan menyadari bahwa jungkook telah melihat bibirnya ' _apa yang ia lihat?'_ batin taehyung dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang.

Jungkook pun mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai bulsh sendiri 'a _pa yang aku lakukan? Bibirnya begitu indah dan manis'_ batin jungkook.

Taehyung pun mulai sadar akan perubahan jungkook ' _sepertinya ia ingin mencobanya'_ batin taehyung dan berniat untuk melihat bibir jungkook ' _ahh tuhan aku tidak sabar maafkan aku'_ taehyung pun mulai menarik tangan jungkook dengan paksa.

"ehh… hyung kemana" tanya jungkook dengan tangan yang berada dalam genggaman taehyung.

Taehyung pun membawanya ke tempat yang sepi ia bawa ke taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari café tersebut, taehyung mendorong jungkook dan taehyung menatap jungkook dengan tangan yang menekan tembok.

"h-hyung ada apa?" tanya jungkook dengan gugup

Taehyung pun melihat kearah bibir jungkook, jungkook pun menyadarinya ' _gawat'_ itu yang ada di dalam batin jungkook sekarang, taehyung memperdekat tatapannya hingga akhirnya jungkook menutup matanya taehyung pun begitu, kini bibir taehyung dan jungkook telah bertemu dengan lembut taehyung mencium bibir jungkook yang manis itu ' _ciuman pertama ku'_ batin jungkook dan taehyung, taehyung sedikit melumat lembut bibir jungkook begitu juga jungkook hingga mereka larut dalam kasih sayang, jungkook begitu merasakan kasih sayang taehyung begitu juga taehyung.

"aku tidak peduli kau anggap aku gila tapi aku merasa bahwa aku telah menyukai mu ini memang terlalu cepat, maaf jika aku lancang melakukan ini pada mu" kata taehyung dengan wajah yang sedih dan sedikit menunduk dengan cepat jungkook menahan dagunya untuk tetap menatap matanya, jungkook mengelus pipi taehyung dengan lembut dan memberikan ciuman kedua kalinya ia mengecup bibir taehyung dengan lembut, sontak ini membuat taehyung kaget akan perbuatan jungkook.

"dan aku pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti mu aku telah menyukai mu memang sangat cepat tapi bukan kah cinta itu tidak memerlukan waktu?" kata kata jungkook membuat taehyung terharu akan bahagia ia tidak menyangka bahwa jungkook memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"aku mencintai mu" jungkook pun memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan isi hatinya

Taehyung masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian ini bagaimana bisa dengan secepat ini ia menaklukan hati seorang namja yang ia idamkan sejak kemarin pagi.

"aku mincintai mu juga" taehyung pun langsung memeluk erat yang sekarang telah menjadi namjachingunya ini ia sangat bahagia karna memilikinya begitu juga jungkook ia membalas pelukan hangat dari taehyung.

Di balik itu semua, berdililah seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang memerah dan air mata yang berlinang. Park Ji Min pelanggan setia café jungkook setiap saat setiap waktu jimin selalu menyempatkan diri ke café jungkook, hampir 1 tahun ini jungkook selalu di hampirinya.

 _Flashback_

"permisi tuan.. ingin pesan apa?" senyum jungkook kepada seorang pembeli di meja cafénya

"ahh tidak aku tidak ingin membeli apa apa hanya saja ingin melihat mu~" goda jimin dengan senyuman manisnya.

Jungkook hanya menahan amara hampir 6 bulan ini iya di datangi oleh sesosok namja yang sangat membuatnya kesal siapa lagi kalau bukan park ji min.

"tapi tuan kalo tidak pesan apa apa sebaiknya tuan pergi karna banyak sekali pembeli yang ingin duduk di sini" jawab jungkook dengan lemah lembut namun dengan sedikit wajah yang kesal.

"tidak mau tempat ini sangat cocok untuk melihatmu" jawab jimin kembali tersenyum

"ah sudah lah" jawab jungkook sambil menutup catatan untuk menulis pesanan dan langsung meninggalkan jimin tapi…

"etttt… kenapa terburu buru" jimin pun menarik tangan jungkook.

Dengan cepat jungkook melepaskan tangan jimin dengan paksa.

"bisa kah tuan sopan sedikit? hampir 6 bulan tuan kesini tetapi tidak memesan apa apa tuan ingin jika aku di pecat dari sini? Manager ku akan menganggap ku menghiraukan mu!" suara jungkook aga menaik dan melihat ke arah jimin.

"o-ok tapi boleh kan kau duduk bersama ku sekali saja kali ini aku akan memesan minuman" tangan jimin pun tersenyum kembali sambil menunjukan tempat duduk yang kosong berniat untuk mengajak jungkook duduk.

"tuaaann.. aku ini seorang pelayan yang sedang bekerjaaaa.. bisa kah kau tidak main main dengan kuu? Hung?" sekarang jungkook mengeluarkan amaranya pada jimin dan melangkahkan dirinya ke dapur.

Jimin hanya tersenyum miris melihat jungkook melangkah dengan cepat.

"suatu saat kau akan jadi milik ku jeong jungkook karna aku menyukai mu sejak 2 smp tapi saat itu aku hanya menjadi penggemar rahasia mu dan kau meninggalkan ku sampai akhirnya kita bertemu lagi hah mirisnya diriku" dengan malas jimin pun berniat untuk meninggalkan café jungkook.

 _flashback end_

* * *

"sudah jam 10 malam ah sebaiknya aku tutup saja"

Jungkook pun lengkahkan dirinya ke loker miliknya sambil berjalan malas karna seharian ini ia menjaga cafenya.

Kleeek…

Sepucuk surat terjatuh membuat terheran heran sang pemilik loker tersebut di saat jungkook membuka loker.

"hung? Apa ini? Surat lagi?" kata jungkook dan mulai mengambil surat berwarna pink merah muda polos di dekat sepatunya.

" _ **jeon jungkook**_

 _ **Apa kau cape hari ini? Cepatlah pulang dan bersihkan diri mu, jangan lupa untuk makan malam, aku tidak ingin kau sakit baby~ I love you"**_

"hah lagi lagi tidak ada nama pengirim ah sudah lah kau tau? Sudah banyak sekali surat yang kau kirim mengapa kau tidak menunjukan dirimi bodoh apa kau takut pada ku? Heiiii aku bukan monster" kata jungkook dan mulai menyimpan surat itu di dalam selip bajunya.

"baiklah waktunya pulang aku harap dia memperlihatkan wajahnya" jungkook pun mulai melangkahkan dirinya menuju pintu keluar karyawan cafenya dan mulai mengunci semua pintu yang ada di cafenya untuk menjaga keamanan cafenya.

* * *

"terkejut?"

Jungkook pun mulai melihat kea rah sumber suara yang sepertinya taka sing di telinganya, suara yang berat dan begitu sexy di dengar.

"hyung!"

 _TBC_

* * *

 _hoho ini ff ku yang ke-2! meski masih abal abal yaaaaa hihi oh iya jangan lupa follow and favorite this story 3 gimana nih next? ^^ aku post setiap hari minggu yaps author sibuk sekolah huhuu ;-; see u next time :3  
_


End file.
